It Started With a King
by Deotrinity
Summary: The Heartless Tryant, the Loyal Demon, and the Faceless Mother... Yaoi Gaara-centric in the future


**Deotrinity**: This will be my first fanfiction here. Flamers please don't waste your time and just get out if you don't like the story. I don't think the world needs to read your shit.

This story is Gaara-centric, which means everything revolves around Gaara. There won't be much in the first few chapters but later on it will be based off on Gaara. My grammar might be a bit off, but it should be fine. You all probably know but this is **yaoi** so all you haters out there; Get!

Anyways, hope you like it! ^^

**Warnings**: Yaoi, language

**Pairings**: Guess

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter One**. Light

"_No! Stop!" the woman cried out as she held on to her deceased daughter's child._

_The beast cackled in sick pleasure and grabbed the woman by her worn out, gray hair. The woman refused to scream in pain and held on to her grandson. The monster screeched and reached for the sleeping, oblivious child, "Give me that! I'll kill it!"_

_Franticly, the old woman wretched her hair out of the enormous fist, ignoring that her scalp was nearly ripped off and ran towards the kitchen ruins. She climbed over the broken woods of the ceiling, trying to reach for the back door. Her bloody feet and hands did nothing to stop her._

_Suddenly, an inhuman cry was heard and the woman soon found herself on the ground, the beast in front of her. She felt the painful tears on her cheek, blood slowly oozing down to her chin and neck. "This child is not for you to kill!" she screamed and threw a wood board at the beast with her aged strength._

_The monster caught the board and laughed hysterically, "This is all you have?!" _

_As it reached once again for the baby in her arms, the woman shut her eyes and curled around her grandson._

_When she didn't feel the horrid pain she was expecting, she slowly looked up to the monster was no longer there. Instead, a gray smoke blurred her vision and she struggled to see through the thick smog. When her eyes adjusted, she saw a silhouette of a slender figure holding up something three times their size. The smoke cleared and in front of her was a youth with pastel, sandy hair and yellow eyes._

_She looked at him for a moment, sighing in relief, but something was off… The monster he had held in his hands seemed a bit smaller and the youth's eyes held no life in them. The androgynous being's skin looked sickly and the white of their eyes were tinted a light yellow. _

_The youth dropped the dead beast he or she had been hold with his or her left arm and bent down to bow to the elderly woman. His or her head dropped as well in a respecting manner, "Ancient One, I give you this apologize for not being here in time" His or her words were filled with honestly and guilt. He or she then held up his or her head so that he or she may look at her eye to eye, "I am the shadow your daughter had sent to take you and your grandson away from this place. My name is Noah of the Winds." _

_The elderly woman stared at the being in front of her with obvious suspicion. She couldn't tell if the person was male or female and their voice seemed didn't help the matter. The other seemed to twitch a little, but held out his or her hand, "Why won't you give the child to me and get yourself up?" The gray tinted hand reached out for the baby, a little too fast for the woman's liking. The other's eyes twitched and his or her small smile turned into a twisted frown, "Why won't you give it to M-"_

_The little, gray haired woman stared as the head of the androgynous being fell to the floor with a light "thump". The body and the head disappeared into a dark mist and faded away, along with the body of the beast._

"_Fu… Hey Baa-san, that was a little too close there," a voice spoke up._

_Chiyo looked up to see a tall figure looming over her with a cheerful grin on their face. He looked almost exactly like the being she had seen from before; however, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that made her think about her runaway grandson when he was 5. The person's voice wasn't as mysterious as the being's and it was obviously male. His skin was lightly tanned and healthy and looked perfect with his glossy pastel, beige hair and lively, dazzling golden eyes. The man was now currently looking over where the counterfeit had once been. Chiyo relaxed and finally felt her energy being drained from her body. She knew her grandson was now safe and she felt like she could trust this unearthly man before her._

"_That was a Shapes Shifter. It got my image kinda right but it looked kinda weird didn't it? But I really didn't except it to be so smar-"the man turned his head towards the woman to see her head bowed, with a content smile on her face. "Hey, Lady?…" the man walked slowly over to the silent woman and kneeled down. Looking at her peaceful face, he felt tears building up in his eyes, "Hey… You never even said good-bye…" _

_He didn't even know the woman for 5 minutes but he still felt the anguish of someone, once again dying in front of him. Death ate him up little by little inside. The only thing that was keeping the pieces together was his lovely cherry angel back at home._

_Shaking his head, he rubbed his red, swollen eyes roughly, "Well… It doesn't matter anyways"_

'_Because I'm always alone…'_

_He took a look at the sleeping baby in the woman's arms and blinked in surprise. Reaching out, he silently poked the baby's nose._

_He jumped when the baby opened his eyes in surprise. The baby looked at Chiyo's deceased form and immediately started to cry hysterically. Not knowing what to do, the man panicked and picked up the baby from the stiff arms of the woman and rocked him, "T-there, there. Don't cry. Be a good baby…" The baby stopped crying and looked at the golden eyed man who grinned gleefully at his accomplishment. The big sunset eyes started to close slowly and drifted off to Dreamland._

'_I'll take good care of him Oba-san. I'll make sure you rest in peace,' he closed his eyes and lightly tapped his forehead and shoulders, whispering a silent prayer._

_The man stood up, and left the ruins of the former hut after burying Chiyo with his wind, into the sand, taking her 15 below. He carefully carried the baby into the desert before covering both of them with his dark cloak, "Let's go introduce you to your new Mommy" At the words, Shukaku's golden eyes softened a bit and he smiled, holding the child tightly._

"_Kyuubi… Meet Gaa-"_

~*O*~

Deep ocean blue eyes opened to the satin world around him. The strong, tanned body slowly got up, stretching its sleep away. After its morning ritual, the body plopped down on the bed again, feeling the silk satin sleets of its bed.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. That dream always haunted him, every night. It had become aggravating because he always seemed to wake up at _that_ part. He longed to know the incomplete name. Laying for a bit, he shook off his annoyance and hopped out of the bed, grabbing his black, silk robe on the way to the bathroom.

Naruto began his morning ritual by slipping into the already prepared bath. He relaxed at the orange scented water and started to cleanse himself. The droplets dripped down his godly form, hugging it, then fell down into the water once again, only to repeat the process. Once his bath was done, he picked up a fluffy, light towel to dry his body and hair. Naruto shook off the excess water from his hair like a dog would and tied the towel low on his hip.

"My Lord, my greeting to you this morning," his general was already waiting in the bedroom. "Kiba, hope you had a good sleep," Naruto replied dryly. He opened up his closet to choose his attire for the day.

Kiba shifted nervously as he looked at Naruto's built, strong back. No matter how many times he saw that back, he always felt a need to submit to the godly being. He watched as the excess water droplets rolled down from the golden locks to the sun-kissed back, making its way sensually around the curves of the back.

Naruto felt the dark eyes drilling a hole onto his back and smirked. He knew how sexy he was. He knew all in his kingdom knew how sexy he was. Princes and Princesses lined up at his door to try to make engagement arrangements with him. He turned every one of them down, but more kept on coming in flocks. With his striking sapphire eyes, golden, kitten soft hair, and finely built, sun-kissed body, Naruto was the most desired bachelor in the continent.

After picking out a long white, turtle neck, armless top and some black, baggy pants, Naruto dressed himself, slowly, just to tease Kiba. He pulled out his precious topaz necklace given to him by his godmother from inside his shirt and placed it neatly on top of the white cloth. His golden ring earring didn't come off again in his sleep and so Naruto sighed in relief. Last time, he had to go through his king sized bed and under it to find the earring stuck between the bed and the crimson painted wall. Putting on his black leather belt with his Rasengan sword strapped onto it, Naruto made his way to Kiba.

"Okay, let's go…" Naruto smirked as Kiba struggled to hold in a blush. He remembered when Kiba started working for him: As soon as he got out of the bathroom, Kiba fainted from the nose blood loss.

"My Lord, you forgot your crown," Kiba pointed at the crown that was placed on the head statute of Naruto's deceased father. Naruto sneered at the golden, tiara looking crown. It really pissed him off how his ancestors made the holy crown to look so feminine.

Nevertheless, Naruto picked up the crown rudely and placed it on his head, hoping that it'll fall off before he got out of his room. He saw Kiba blush lightly and grin at the pretty sight. Being head taller than his general, Naruto smirked and gave the other a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Let's roll"

~*O*~

"… And so your Majesty, we have established the law of the 16-year-old engageme-"the council member stopped and stared at his King as the other yawned in boredom. Naruto looked around at the suddenly quiet room and frowned, "What? Keep going"

One of the older members stood up, "Your Majesty, this kind of behavior is not acceptable in this courtroom!" Naruto rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on the throne chair, "Look Old Man, I was just yawning. Doesn't mean you have to stop the meeting and blame it on me," he continued, "And besides, why do we have to set up an engagement law for 16-year-olds. Why can't they just marry whenever they feel like it" The council member replied, "Your Majesty, it is because our population would decline drastically. We went down 3 thousand this year alone!" Naruto suddenly laughed, rather cruelly, in sick pleasure, "I get it! It's because you don't want the younger generation to end up as lonely as you!"

The old man sneered and pointed a sickly finger at him, "You have no rights to be our King! This Kingdom does not need a rude brat as their ruler!"

Suddenly, the room grew cold and the candle lit room suddenly became dim, as the fire grew smaller. A dark aura filled the air, and the council members and the guards felt nervous and terrified for what was to come.

Naruto slowly stood from his throne, his hair covering his face, so that no one may see his furious eyes. He released his red chakra that covered him from head to toe, adding a deadly look to his already dark appearance. His chakra whispered throughout the room, making wispy sounds that made everyone chill with fear. Next to him, Kiba once again shifted nervously and kneeled before his King.

All forty-nine members of the council members stood from their seats and arranged themselves in ordered rows rather quickly before bowing to the furious King. The insolent man was still standing his ground, next to his seat, but looked frightened for what was about to come.

"Hey, Old Man. I'll let you go this time, but the next time you piss me off like that, I'll personally blow you inside out," the deadly, silent voice rang inside the whispering room. The man nodded nervously before running to his place in the ordered rows, shaking frantically.

Naruto then sped walked towards the golden doors of the court room, his shoes making a loud 'clunk' on the marble floors. Kiba followed behind, walking fast in order to catch up with his King. Before the King left the room, the candle lights became bright once again and the council men chanted.

"Long live his Honorable Majesty and Lord, Naruto Uzamaki, King of Demons, the Maou"


End file.
